Somehow everything I own smells of you
by bettingonyou
Summary: Porque sabes que no eres nada más que su pasatiempo en el bosque y como consecuencia: no significas nada para ella.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

**Summary**: Todos los sentimientos que Gale ha callado.

Quiero dedicar esto a Ale(la zorra esa que se hace llamar mi Parabatai) porque sé lo mucho que ella ama a este pairing y si hay alguien que conozca que shippee esto más que nadie esa es Alejandra Lucía, la misma que es tan zorra que me hace amarla sin algún limite. (Ay, ay el amor.)

* * *

><p>Si tan solo fueras lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarla ir, Gale Hawthorne. Si pudieras evitar aquel encogimiento de tu corazón al verla subir a aquella tarima, dándole la cara a todo el distrito entero. Sabiendo que en lugar de celebración, se siente como si estuvieras presenciando el funeral del ser más querido que existe. Porque lo es, ¿no?<p>

"Gale! Gale! ¿Dónde estás?" El grito preocupado, la voz aguda y angelical de la niña de cabellos castaños y ojos grises retumba por tu cabeza, queriendo olvidar aquella broma que le había jugado. Después de todo no era nada más que un egoísta.

"Ahhhhh" El chico grita, no es nada más que un grito fingido, lleno de diversión que callará porque no se permite a si mismo demostrar sus emociones; prefiere que las personas crean que es un completo insensible. Incluso siendo un niño de 10 años.

"Gale!" Katniss vuelve a gritar, la misma exclamación que le permite saber a Gale que está lo suficientemente desesperada por encontrarlo. Si tan solo fuera por otra razón…

Antes de que se dé cuenta, se le escapa la risa burlona, los ojos llorosos de las lágrimas producto de aquella carcajada que sus labios profirieron tan fuerte que hasta la garganta misma terminó doliéndole. No existe algo más divertido que ver a Katniss a punto de llorar; pero más que todo, no existe nada más tranquilizador el saber que aquellas lágrimas son derramadas por él. Basta con que Katniss diga su nombre y que comience a sollozar para que su corazón vuelva a encogerse.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso" Le réplica con el tono serio con el que suele hablarle siempre que quiere regañarla. Porque, aun sabiendo que era a su beneficencia, no soporta que lo engañe de aquella manera; que le permita pensar por un segundo que él es importante para Katniss cuando Gale sabe perfectamente que no es así.

"¿Yo? ¿Es enserio Gale? Yo no fui quién se lleno de sangre de animal y hacerme esta broma"

"Yo no fui el que terminó llorando."

"Tú lo hiciste, Gale. Tú me hiciste llorar, ¿no te das cuenta?

"Exacto. No lo hagas."

"¿Por qué?"

_Porque terminaré creyéndolo_. "Porque fue un juego nada más, es todo."

Un flashback. Un recuerdo que jamás saldría de tu mente (mucho menos de tu corazón) porque únicamente tú sabes lo que sientes por Katniss. Porque sabes que ella jamás va a derramar una sola lágrima por el cariño que te tenga. Porque sabes que no eres nada más que su pasatiempo en el bosque y como consecuencia: no significas nada para ella.

No significas nada para ella. No significas nada para ella. No significas nada para ella. Katniss. Nada.

Aquella voz interna parecía hacer eco dentro de su mente, quería callar todos aquellos disparates que no hacían nada más que empeorar su existencia. Pero siempre era así, negar que siempre se encontrara luchando con las fuerzas internas de su organismo sería decir que no amaba a su familia. Sería decir que no haría hasta lo imposible para proteger a la familia de Katniss, porque después de todo ya había renunciado a su felicidad desde hace mucho y ya nada importaba más con ella. Se había rendido a sí mismo, a su propia felicidad con tal de proteger todo lo que Katniss amaba. Pero así era como sucedían las cosas, siempre terminabas herido aunque lo quisieras evitar.

Gale no se había percatado que el momento de presentación había terminado, y en cuanto terminó, salió corriendo hasta llegar a la zona de visitas de los tributos, ahí mismo en dónde hace un año la había visto partir; ahí mismo en dónde la había visto llegar y ahí mismo en dónde jamás volvería a ver aquellos iris grisáceos.

―Katniss. ―Susurra su nombre, con la misma ternura con la que le hablas a un niño; porque así es como se siente al decir aquel nombre que había adquirido tantos significados: Paz. Tranquilidad. Cielo. Rebeldía. Ternura. Perfección. Amor. Si, amor.

―Gale…yo…―

―Shhh. No lo digas, ¿quieres? ―Replica con aquel tono emotivo que su voz había adoptado y con sus manos posadas en las rosadas mejillas de Katniss porque es la única manera que tiene de estar cerca de ella aunque las ganas de volver a besarla le consumieran vivo, ya conocía la verdad y no quería escucharlo en voz alta. Dolía menos si era el silencio el que te lo decía.

―No voy a volver, Gale. ―Le dice con lágrimas en los ojos, las mismas con las que le gustaba engañarse.

―Lo harás ―Dice más para él mismo que para Katniss porque quiere convencerme a sí mismo que volverá, con aquella sonrisa de victoria que lograba convencer a varios pero no a él. Gale la conocía demasiado bien.

―Volverás a casa. Volverás a mí. ―

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>


End file.
